Burrugast
Burrugast was a Jaghut warrior and a lieutenant of The Fourteen Undead Jaghut who first appeared in the Wastelands of Lether around the time of the Bonehunters' arrival in the Letherii Empire.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.412-413Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.536 In Dust of Dreams * Encounter in the Lether Wastelands with Kalyth and Sag'ChurokDust of Dreams, Chapter 13, US HC p.412-415 * Encounter in the Lether Wastelands with Toc the YoungerDust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.534-537 - Burrugast was mentioned in this section by nameDust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.536 * Eastward travel across the Lether WastelandsDust of Dreams, Chapter 22, US HC p.723-724 * Reunion at the Ice Throne with HoodDust of Dreams, Chapter 24, US HC p.815-816 In The Crippled God * Encounter in the Lether Wastelands with StormyThe Crippled God, Chapter 6, US HC p.168-170 * The Battle of the Spire in KolanseThe Crippled God, Chapter 23, US HC p.761-762/766/780 * Final obsequies at the Imass barrow in KolanseThe Crippled God, Epilogue 1, US HC p.899-900 In Fall of Light Burrugast, Haut and Varandas paid a visit to Gothos, in his keep in the ruins of the city of Omtose Phellack. The three wore blackened 'arcane' iron armour. Burrugast was a huge warrior: he had a flat, scarred face; dark hair in long knotted braids; and tusks which were silver-tipped while the remainder of his tusks were stained a deep amber. The purpose of this particular meeting was to argue the pros and cons regarding the Jaghut joining the army of Hood, who had declared war on death. At the end of the discussion, Burrugast, Haut and Varandas were not only sure that they had successfully met every argument Gothos might have had against Hood's goals, but were also sure that they were the obvious officers, 'chosen and select', to serve in the army under the command of Hood.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.146-150 Returning to the Jaghut Odhan encampment of Hood's army, Burrugast, Haut, and Varandas shared with Hood these developments, assuring him that they, themselves - plus a number of other Jaghut - would march with him when the 'time' arrived. Hood left upon an errand, leaving the three to mind his burning but heatless campfire. Varandas said something that triggered Burrugast and Haut - as well as himself - into laughter, which was loud and long - the sound reverberated throughout the entire camp.Fall of Light, Chapter 6, US HC p.157-161 The army at this stage was made up of about one thousand individuals and was composed of the Jaghut plus a wide variety of other peoples and races.Fall of Light, Chapter 20, US HC p.661-662 Hood ritually invoked a Long Night over the encampment in the Jaghut Odhan, thus stopping time there and enabling the passage of his army through a gate into the realm of the dead - where the army would, at last, be able to wage war on their avowed enemy, Death.Fall of Light, Chapter 13, US HC p.394-395Fall of Light, Chapter 22, US HC p.698Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.702-704 Surrounding Hood when the Long Night began was the core of his army, Hood's Fourteen, which included Burrugast. The group of fourteen Jaghut proceeded to engage in one of their typically irreverent conversations, at the end of which Burrugast loudly declared that once they had found Death, they would demand an answer. A nearby Thel Akai woman, Lasa Rook, called him a 'tusked oaf' and asked, what question? - to which Burrugast replied that they would have plenty of time to think of one or two. Hood and his army, presumably including Burrugast, then left. According to Korya Delath, they had stepped out of time and were as good as dead.Fall of Light, Chapter 23, US HC p.715-718 Quotes Notes and references Category:Jaghut Category:Soldiers Category:Lieutenants Category:Males